Mi amor hacia ti
by LadyAtenea99
Summary: "Cuando cumplimos nuestro último objetivo, nuestra vida ya no tiene sentido" Anne, una chica con un pasado poco respetable es salvada por Emily. Esta muere dejándola sola. Busca su venganza y al estar cumplida intenta suicidarse, pero alguien la detiene.


Hola a todas, soy LadyAtenea  
Les presento esta Historia *Único Capitulo*  
Espero que les guste, lo hice con Amor :3

Morir. Aquella pequeña decisión que puede cambiar a una y hacer que nuestra vida se pierda. Vivir. ¿Qué es aquello tan cálido que me sostiene y no me deja escapar? ¿Son los brazos de mi amado? Levanto la vista, él me mira con ojos llorosos, su pelo blanco se mueve por las brisa del gélido viento. Estamos en el techo de mi departamento, donde yo tomé una decisión: no quería vivir más. La vida acabó para mí, ya nada tiene sentido. El chico me abraza, con sus enormes brazos, atrayéndome hacia él pero sin moverme de mi posición: el borde.

-Lysandro –susurré. No respondió, enterró su cabeza en el agujero de mi cuello y mi hombro. –Suéltame –mi voz no tenía emoción alguna. Ya había perdido todo.

-Anne, no lo hagas, te lo suplico princesa. –sollozó. Estaba nervioso, no quería que saltara. Pero yo había prometido que al cometer mi crimen, debía morir. Debía pagar sangre por sangre y él lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo.

Mis ropas todavía llevaban la sangre fresa, mí vestido azul con lazo negro en el cuello manchado de rojo vivo, casi bordo. Todavía recuerdo los sollozos mesclados con risas de mis víctimas y allí, al fondo, Lysandro viendo la escena, atónico. No quería que viera mi verdadero ser, no, era demasiado pronto.

Recuerdo aquella tarde, en donde me encontraba feliz, alegre, siendo yo misma. Usaba mi vestido favorito y mis zapatos a tacón. Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, con mi cuchillo escondido en la mochila. Nunca pensé que el día hubiera sido ese.

Entré al aula A, en donde mi amiga Iris me esperaba. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules llamado Armin. Nunca hablé con él, se la pasaba todo el día escondido de su hermano o de la directora, jugando a aquellos juegos de violencia o rol.

Yo estaba enamorada, era una tontuela en aquel mes, del chico que ahora me abraza. Lysandro era mi caballero, mi príncipe azul, él me iba a salvar de cualquier mal que hubiese. Me ayudó con Amber, a él lo amaba.

Tocó el timbre, finalizando el instituto. Me quedé atrás y esperé a que el colegio estuviera cerrado. Sabía, por mis múltiples investigaciones, que mis victimas se quedaban todos los miércoles hasta tarde haciendo aquellas cosas que no debes de contarles a tus padres. Bajé hasta el sótano. Escuchaba gritos y gemidos de parte de ambos: sexo.

Castiel estaba montado arriba de la perra de Debra. Ella gritaba "gatito", "más duro", "te quiero adentro" y gemia, como un animal. Golpee la puerta y quedaron en silencio. El pelirojo no penetró más, se guardó su pene en el pantalón y subió el cierre

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!? –gritó. La mujer se vestía.

Me escondí en las sombras. El chico de ojos grises se paró y comenzó a buscarme. Al estar cerca mio, le tapé la boca y lo apuñalé, en el medio del abdomen. Callé sus gritos con un beso.

-¿Gatito? –La niña estaba desorbitada, no escuchaba más a su amado –no juegues, regresa aquí. –Con toda la fuerza que tenía, paré a Castiel y se lo lancé. Ella gritó, sangre empapaba el suelo, sangre de él -¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Salí de aquel lugar, ella me miró con furia. El pelirojo gemía del dolor. Le mostré mi cuchillo, que brilló con la tenue luz del lugar. Debra abrazó al hombre y comenzó a llorar.

-Me dices la verdad –le dije, sin sentimiento alguno. Sinceramente, me importaba mierda si Castiel moría de una hemorragia. Aquel bastardo fue capaz de decirle a mi amiga que "se eche a volar" cuando estaba embarazada. Así hizo, se echó por el techo de su edificio y él, sin sentimiento alguno, siguió con su vida. No se presentó al funeral y cogía, todas las noches, con aquella puta barata. -¡¿Lo quieres?! –Debra sollozó -¡QUE ME RESPONDAS!

-NO, NO LO QUIERO –respondió, gritando. Castiel susurró "maldita" y siguió apretando su herida. Me acerqué a la mujer de cabello castaño, le pasé el filo por el cuello. Temblaba y gemía. De un impulso, le atravesé su delicado hombro para que sufriera y sintiera.

Me paré, podía ver la escena: dos cuerpos temblando, luchando por seguir con vida. Escupí a un lado y seguí mi matanza. Una mano fuera de la mujer, no le hará falta. Y luego, acabé con su vida con un solo apuñalamiento. Seguía el pelirojo.

-¿Algo que decir antes de morir? –le dije.

-¿Por qué? –tartamudeó. Estaba sufriendo, eso me gustaba.

-Jum, déjame pensarlo. -Lo patee donde estaba su corte. –A verr, ¿¡Te refresco la memoria!? –Lo di vuelta, para ver su rostro fruncido –Tú la mataste a ella, yo sé que tu entraste a su casa y tú la empujaste por el balcón. No te hagas el inocente, no me mires con esa cara tuya. A mí no se me escapa nada. –me puse en cunclillas hasta llegar a su altura.

Él se limitó a sonreír: -que buena detective eres Sherlock.

Mi ira subió de nivel, lo apuñalé dos, cinco, diez veces, hasta estar satisfecha. Su sangre manchó mi rostro. Él ya estaba muerto. Me paré y escuché la puerta, me di la vuelta y allí, el albino miraba, horrorizado. Mi rostro se contrajo: lo vio todo…

-Lys… -solo pude susurrar aquella palabra. Él rostro de mi amado, del chico al que yo siempre había querido pero nunca tuve, estaba allí. Yo, una chica cualquiera, había matado a su mejor y único amigo.

-¿Castiel? –el cadáver no respondió. -¿Anne? ¿¡Qué le has hecho a él!? –era la primera vez que lo oía gritar. Corrió hasta su amigo. Lo dio vuelta y su traje se llenó de aquel líquido rojo. Le tomó el pulso, en vano. Me había encargado de que aquellas puñaladas estén profundas.-No, no, no, no –lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Nunca me perdonaría. Él a mí, yo a mí.

-Dime. –Su voz sonaba dolorosa, cada palabra que salía era como una puñalada a mi corazón -¿Por qué lo asesinaste? –elevó su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban aunque faltara luz.

-Lyss –susurré de nuevo.

-¿¡Te atreves a matar a un hombre sin antes haberle hecho algún juicio!? –aunque estaba enojado, sus modales no cambiaban.

-Es que… no entenderás. –miré al suelo.

-Si no me lo dices, te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de matarte aquí y ahora. –un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No, ¿Lys? Por favor, que no lo haya cambiado. Dios, te lo suplico. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro.

-Lys… Todo comenzó el primer día de instituto cuando…

_Flash Back._

_-Anne rápido, tocará el timbre –bostecé. Yo no quería comenzar tercer año pero aquella chica me había convencido. Con la falta de mis padres, yo no tenía ningún modelo a seguir, por eso, antes, día a día, iba cayendo más bajo, quedándome al margen de la sociedad. Pero no, esa chica me había salvado._

_Su cabello oscuro como la noche, ondulado, caía por sus hombros con una divina delicadeza. Sus ojos, verdes como la esmeralda. Ella era mi verdadera heroína. Amable, valiente, capaz, delicada, femenina, extrovertida, todo lo contrario a mí. Su lema era "Cuando el plan "A" no sale, hay que buscar uno "B" pero NUNCA cambiar la meta". _

_-Llegamos a tiempo. –Paramos en frente de un cartel con las letras "Instituto Sweet Amoris" -¡Qué bien huele aquí! –respiro hondo- como a… como a…_

_-¿Gente preocupada? –dije, sarcástica._

_-No… -me fulminó con la mirada –quería decir como a…_

_-Hola, bienvenidas al instituto. –Un chico de cabellos rubios nos recibió en la entrada. Nos estiró la mano, que rápidamente Emily aceptó. –Soy Nathaniel, el delegado principal._

_-Un gusto. –Ella sonreía. Miré para ambos lados, ya todos debían de estar estudiando. Giré mi cabeza sesenta grados y pude ver a un pelirojo, durmiendo bajo un gran árbol. _

_-Bueno, síganme –aquel chico me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi amiga me agarró de la mano con un gesto de "Todo va a salir bien" y "El rubio que estás viendo, es mío" agregando una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Reí por lo bajo._

_Llegamos a un aula en donde el profesor nos hizo presentarnos_

_-Hola soy Emily. Me gusta mucho la jardinería y juego a todo tipo de deportes. Tambien, hice un curso sobre escritura y amo dibujar. Emm… -pensó que más agregar. Eché un vistazo a la clase, todos estaban asombrados por aquella mujer. –A si, los fines de semana juego videojuegos y mi madre es modista. _

_Se sentó, ahora tocaba mi presentación. Luego de la de ella, la mía iba a ser una M-I-E-R-D-A, ya que yo no había hecho nada productivo en casi un cuarto de mi vida._

_-Hola soy Anne –miré al profesor, hizo un gesto para que continuara. Suspiré. –No hice nada. No tengo nada y mi futuro no será nada. _

_Silencio. Me senté junto a Emily que me miraba atónica. La clase siguió, tomé algunos apuntes. Tocó la campana y salimos. _

_-Anne, ¿Por qué? _

_-¿Por qué, qué? Tu misma sabes que mi vida es un completo desastre –me di la vuelta para ver su rostro. –Tú me ayudaste hace menos de dos años, antes yo no hice nada, ¡NADA! –me acerqué. –estaría muerta si tú no me hubieras salvado aquella vez._

_-Anne… -susurró. Ella decía mi nombre con un acento Inglés, ya que la mitad de su familia era de allá. Algunas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos._

_-No, por favor no llores –le agarré sus dos manos –estoy bien –le sonreí. Yo la trataba a ella como si fuera mi hermana menor ya que era demasiado sensible. _

_-Eh, asi que las nuevas son lesbianas. –una voz masculina rugía sobre mi cabeza. –Yo no tendría problemas de estar con ustedes. –Apretó mi trasero. Me di media vuelta y le pegué una cachetada que quedó marcada en su mejilla izquierda. _

_-¡¿Tienes algún problema?! –le grité. _

_-Qué carácter mamita –el pelirrojo se sujetó la mandíbula. _

_-No somos lesbianas –agregó mi amiga que se asomaba por mi hombro para ver a aquel chico. Pude sentir como lo miraba de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándolo. _

_-Mejor para mí –me empujó contra los lockers para tener mayor accesibilidad a la peli negro. _

_-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –grité cuando caí al suelo. _

_-Hola bombón, soy Castiel ¿y tú? –se acercó peligrosamente a mi amiga._

_-Emily –ella sabía controlar aquellas situaciones cuando un chico trataba de seducirla. –Se nota que no eres un completo caballero –hizo una media sonrisa sexy. –Así que sería mejor que tú y tu plano trasero se largaran de mi vista. _

_-¿Cómo? –El pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír -¿Así que ya viste mi parte trasera, eh?_

_-¿Verla? –Rió suavemente -¿Cómo voy a ver lo que no hay? _

_Aunque no haya golpes ni insultos, podía sentir una tensión en el aire mezclada con… ¿deseo? No sé, no soy una de esas chicas que se pueden dar cuenta cuando dos personas están atraídas. _

_Me levanté por mi cuenta, al ver que su conversación iba a llevar un tiempo y me fui, salí al patio y me tropecé con una libreta. _

_-¡No me jodas! ¿¡Con una libreta!? –enfurecida, la agarré y la abrí. Había un nombre en el interior, con letra cursiva "Lysandro White". Husmé un poco más y pude ver que habían escrito poemas. Algunos de ellos me fascinaron y otros hacían que me sonrojara al leerlos. La guardé en mi mochila, me levanté y me fui hasta el jardín, que se encontraba bien cuidado. Me senté en el césped y cerré los ojos. _

"_¿Quién eres? Déjame que te ayude. No, no me golpees solo te vi en el suelo y quería… que lindos ojos tienes. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ven conmigo, te daré sopa… bueno, sopa no, algo rico y caliente que con este frio una no puede estar en la calle" _

_Al instante me senté y me abracé las piernas. En aquel momento, ella me salvó de un destino…_

_-Discúlpame –elevé la vista, un joven de ojos de distinto color me miraba. -¿No habrás visto una libreta? _

_Hice una media sonrisa: -tal vez si, tal vez no. _

_Confundido, él frunció el ceño. Suspiré, ¿no había entendido que era una broma? Rebusqué en mi mochila aquella libreta pero… oh no, ¿se me habrá caído? Golpee mi mano con mi frente. El chico seguía viéndome, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa. _

_-Gracias –se agachó hasta estar a mi altura y se acercó. Su frente estaba en mi cuello, podía oler su cabello. No respiré por unos segundos hasta que se alejó, moviendo su libreta. –Estaba aquí, en el suelo. Se te cayó ¿no? –se levantó y se fue por donde había venido. _

_Suspiré. Mi corazón latía a mil por ahora. Apreté mis manos en mi pecho. Calmada, calmada, calmada. Respiré profundamente y luego exhalé._

_-Hola niña que su futuro no será nada. –un chico de cabellos negros se me acercó. Con su mano hacia un parasol… aunque no había sol…_

_-Hola –dije, tímida. Se sentó junto a mí._

_-Sabes, no deberías de tener tal enfoque negativo –giró su cabeza para verme directamente a los ojos. –Por cierto, soy Armin. –me extendió su mano, la estreché. _

_-¿Solo viniste aquí para decirme eso? –odiaba cuando la gente intentaba meterse en mi vida (menos Emily, a ella la amaba)_

_-Si –se levantó de nuevo. –Bueno, me voy. –caminaba lentamente, como si quisiera que lo detuviese, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Miraba como daba cada paso, unoooo…. Dooooosssss…. -¡Okey, Okey! –regresó a mi lado y se tiró al suelo. –No, no vine para decirte eso. Lo único es que creo que ya te conocía. ¿Trabajabas en el "Put your ** in her **"? –lo miré, atónica. Si, yo trabajé allí pero era un lugar espantoso._

_Ese lugar era un prostíbulo. Si, trabajé en uno de esos para conseguir un poco más de dinero. No tenía mucho, necesitaba más para la cocaína. Aquel lugar, yo tuve sexo con más de veinte clientes que me pagaban $250 si los dejaba penetrarme y $100 una mamada. Era asqueroso, repulsivo, machista y… todos los insultos que uno pueden encontrar._

_Negué con la cabeza y él suspiró._

_-¿Conoces ese lugar? –dije. Él se sonrojó _

_-¿Qué? No, por favor –chasqueó con la lengua –un amigo me mostró una foto de una prostituta. Solo eso. _

_-Entonces… pensaste que era una prostituta –sonreía femeninamente. Mi ropa no delataba nada de mi pasado, ya que Emily y su familia me incorporaron como si fuera una más de los Lancaster. Llevaba unos jeans holgados pero que marcaban mi figura y una remera rosa pastel con cuello en "V" y una chaqueta marrón. _

_-No, no, no –suspiró –Lo siento. _

_-No hay problema. Pero esto restó muchos puntos en ti –dije, sarcásticamente. Él sonrió y se fue, dejándome de nuevo sola._

_Di una vuelta por el instituto hasta llegar al sótano. Escuchaba algunos ruidos así que me asomé. Pude ver a Emily, tirada en el suelo y el pelirrojo arriba suyo, penetrándola bestialmente. Los dos gemían y sudaban, mezclaban sus jugos en aquel acto. Ahogué un grito._

_-Castiel, más… más… -Emily ronroneaba. Él agarraba sus senos y los apretaba. Metía y sacaba su pene. _

_Los dos gritaron cuando llegaron al climax. _

_-De esto, a nadie. –El chico se vestía. Ella asintió y terminó de cambiarse. Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Me escondí en un rincón, no me vio. _

_Corrí por los pasillos. Nadie entenderá porque me encuentro así en este momento, pero es demasiado fácil: ella era mi modelo. Acababa de conocer a ese chico y ya estaba haciéndolo con él… me recuerda a mi yo anterior. Paré y respiré. _

_-Tranquila –el albino se me acercó y me posó una mano en mi espalda. –si corres mucho, puede que la directora te atrape y te lleve a detención. Nadie quiere eso._

_-Sueltame –hice un movimiento brusco para que su mano cayera. -¿Sabes? Deja de meterte en cosas que no te interesan –fruncí el ceño. _

_-Como tú quieras, yo solo venía a ver qué te sucedía. –se fue. _

_Y desde ese momento, no me dirigió la palabra. Mi orgullo me impedia realizar el primer paso. Lo miraba, como sonreía, como hablaba con los demás… como, los momentos libres, se iba al patio y escribía en su libreta. Yo. Me. Había. Enamorado._

_Emily andaba distante. Cuando llegábamos a nuestra casa, se encerraba en su cuarto. Dejó de vestir sus ropas cotidianas y comenzó a usar jeans ajustados y remeras cortas. _

_-Emily… si papá o mamá te descubren… _

_-Shh –me puso un dedo en mis labios. Sus ojos eran traviesos y demostraban excitación –exactamente, ellos no lo descubrirán._

_En el colegio, Castiel estaba muy apegado a ella. Cuando miraba a otro lado, ellos ya no estaban junto a mí y así me quede sola. Los demás chicos y chicas del instituto creían que yo era rara. Si, rara, por algunas actitudes que tomaba en diferentes momentos. _

_Puedo recordar uno, cuando Violeta e Iris comentaban sobre la relación de Castiel y Emily. _

_-No sé, ayer cuando estaba bajando las escaleras los vi… besándose de una forma demasiado vulgar –dijo Iris. Violeta se sonrojó._

_-Yo… estaban en el baño de chicas… _

_-Bueno, no es necesario decirlo –interrumpí. Me miraron disgustadas de mi irrupción. Quería detenerlas, sabía que Peggy y Amber estaban escuchando._

_Desde aquella acción no me hablan. ¿Armin? Tampoco, sin querer, un día, le tiré su PSP al suelo. Estaba enojada por una respuesta que me había dado mi amiga. El chico me insultó de una manera un poco extraña y se fue._

_Quedé completamente sola. En la hora del almuerzo me escondía atrás del gimnasio y comía lo que había traído. Nadie venía a aquella zona, así que estaba segura que nadie me interrumpiría… o eso pensé yo._

_Una tarde, me senté y abrí mi bolsa: un trozo de pizza del día anterior. Comía tranquilamente hasta que la rubia invadió los pocos rayos de sol que me alumbraban. _

_-¿Te importa? estoy comiendo –dije, mordiendo la punta. _

_-Asi que ahora te haces la ruda pequeña salamandra. –sus dos amigas se sumaron, rodeándome. -¿Por qué tu amiguita está con MI chico?_

_-Si yo supiera, igual, no te habría dicho. Ya muchos problemas das como para ir agregando otros. –la rubia se acercó a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal._

_-No me hagas enojar pequeña. –Silbó fuerte y dos chicos llegaron. Uno de ellos era rubio y tenía una media sonrisa atrevida. Sus ojos brillaban de deseo. Su piel era de una tonalidad oscura, pero no tanto, como si pasara todos los días en la playa. El otro, en cambio, era blanco con sus ojos color verde. Tenia el pelo alborotado y de un castaño claro. Los dos llevaban un cartel enorme que decía "Desconfianza"._

_-¿Qué te sucede? –le dije. Dejé de comer y miré a los ojos a Ámber._

_-Si no me dices lo que quiero, ya sabes que sucederá, ¿no?, por lo que escuché estas en ese ambiente. _

_-Callate –le escupí._

_-No quiero ningún insulto, dime lo que quiero y listo, así de fácil. Aquella Emily ¿con cuántos hombres se acostó? –silencio. -¿tuvo novio antes de Castiel? –no respondí. Me pegó una cachetada –haber niñata, respóndeme algo, ¿lo ha hecho ya con Castiel? _

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Si, si lo ha hecho pero no podía decírselo. Era un secreto, yo había escuchado que era un secreto. Pero… ¿por qué lo era? ¿Será que él ya tendrá novia? No pude decir nada. La rubia se levantó y se alejó con sus amigas. Los dos chicos se acercaron a mí._

_-Pueden hacer lo que quieran –dijo antes de irse –aquí nadie escucha. _

_Los dos hombres se me acercaron y me tomaron se los brazos para pararme. Me acorralaron y el rubio comenzó a besarme el cuello. _

_-Hola linda –el de cabellos oscuros me acariciaba un mechón de mi pelo. Lo miraba con mis ojos verdes –Soy Kentin. –me besó en los labios. El rubio seguía chupeteando mi cuello bajando por el hombro. –quiero que grites mi nombre cuando llegues ¿sí?_

_El rubio se alejó. Sus ojos verdes me miraban –yo soy Dake hermosa. –siguió besándome en donde estaba antes. No podía hablar, todavía estaba perdida en mis recuerdos. _

_Kentin me empezó a bajar mi pollera negra dejándome solamente con mis bragas rosas. Sentía como la erección de Dake crecía en mi muslo izquierdo. ¿Quería huir? Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato, pero la que lo organizó fue Ámber, no podía darle el gusto. _

_Traté de huir, pero eso provocó que el rubio me tirase al césped. Quedó arriba mió. El castaño miraba._

_-Asi que quieres jugar –dijo el de piel oscura –yo se jugar. –me metió un dedo en la boca. Tocó mis dientes y mi lengua. Hacia movimientos circulares._

_-Oye, no te quedes con toda la diversión –el otro miraba, sonriendo. –empezaré por abajo. –Se fue a mi parte trasera donde me sacó la poca tela que tenía Metió un dedo dentro de mí. Lo sacaba y lo metia, lentamente. Gemí, haciendo que mordiera el dedo que estaba dentro de mi boca._

_-Auch, traviesa –sonrió. Lo sacó y en cambio apoyó sus labios. Metió su mano bajo mi blusa color blanco apretó uno de mis senos bajo el sostén. Kentin seguía moviendo su dedo dentro de mí._

_-Dake, no puedo más, necesito… -dijo. El rubio se alejó de mi boca y asintió. Los dos se bajaron el cierre y sacaron sus penes, uno más grande que el otro. Los dos me penetraron bestialmente. Uno por detrás y otro en la boca. _

_Lo sacaban y metían fuertemente, gimiendo. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Se corrieron dentro de mí y cambiaron lugares. _

_-¿Intentamos algo nuevo? –dijo uno de ellos. _

_-Sí –contestó el otro. _

_Me pusieron en 4 patas, uno debajo de mi y el otro arrodillado detrás de mí. Uno me penetró por el culo y el otro en la vagina. ¿Era eso posible?_

_Gemí en la cara del rubio. Me apretaba los senos que colgaban. El otro, separaba mis pompas para que su miembro entrase más. Se corrieron y rieron. Me dejaron tirada en el suelo, sin ropa alguna. Me besaron en los labios y se fueron. _

_Lloré. Pude sentir como bajaba la temperatura. Traté de vestirme, pero no podía pararme, mis piernas estaban adoloridas. Miré al cielo, todavía iluminaba el sol._

_¿Emily estaría con él? ¿Me estaría esperando para ir a casa? En los últimos días tenía que volver sola, así que lo dudo. _

_Pude escuchar pasos a lo lejos. Guardé silencio. ¿Y si era Peggy? Estaría acabada, sería el peor momento de mi vida. _

_-¿Hola? –una voz masculina se escuchaba a lo lejos. Lloré por lo bajo. No, por favor, que no sean ellos de nuevo. _

_Un chico de cabellos plateados se asomaba por una de las esquinas. Me miró, estaba completamente indefensa, llorando en el suelo, desnuda. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos. _

_-¡Anne! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! –no respondí, comencé a llorar un poco más fuerte. Él se acercó y me abrazó, con miedo a romperme, como si fuera porcelana. Buscó mi ropa y ayudó a ponérmela y luego, me entregó su abrigo. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Me acomodó un mechón de pelo que cubría mis ojos, atrás de mi oreja._

_-Lyss –susurré. Él sonrió._

_-¿Ya estas mejor? –me miraba con sus ojos de distinto color. Yo a él lo amaba. ¿Por qué dejamos de hablarnos? Lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de mis ojos._

_-No, no lo estoy… Lyss, te extrañaba. _

_-No, no Anne, no llores, una sonrisa es tu mejor rasgo. Si, ¿vez? Ahora estás más linda. ¿Quién te hizo esto? –No respondí –no te preocupes, cree en mí._

_Dudé un momento. –Es que… no quiero que hagas nada, ¿sí? –el asintió –Fue… Ámber. Ella, le dijo a dos chicos que me hagan esto…_

_La cara del albino se frunció. Quedamos en silencio. –Te acompaño a tu casa –me levantó y partimos. _

_Llegamos hasta la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas. Mis padres habrán salido a cenar ya que muchas veces tienen juntas importantes… ¿Emily? Dios, aquella chica ¿dónde estará?_

_-Pasa –cuando abrí la puerta, dejé que el entrara primero. Miró atónico la decoración. Era moderna, se puede decir que teníamos una suma muy grande de dinero. _

_-¿No vivías con tu amiga? –prendí una luz. –me lo dijo Castiel._

_-¿C-Castiel? –tartamudeé. Él asintió, sin notar mi rostro –Ah, y… ¿sabes algo de Emily?_

_-Ella es una gran mujer. –me respondió. Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Hice una sonrisa sarcástica para que no sé preocupara. _

_-Bueno… ¿quieres comer? O… ¿algo?. _

_-No, quiero que te acuestes en tu cama –me tomó de la mano –guíame hacia tu cuarto. –Asentí sonrojada. Llegamos a mi habitación, era simple, las paredes color crema y con algunos muebles. Tenia un gran escritorio de madera oscura y una cama doble completa de almohadas y algunos peluches. En mi mesa de luz, un libro y una lámpara._

_Me acompañó hasta mi cama, me saco mis zapatos y me besó la frente. Me acarició el cabello y me tarareaba. Sonreí y reí por lo bajo_

_-¿Eres ahora mi madre? –le dije. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó los labios, suavemente. Mordió mi labio inferior, yo lo correspondí. Quedamos unos momentos así. Nos separamos. Era la primera vez que alguien me trataba tan dulcemente o me besaba de aquella forma. Me sonrojé _

_-¿Una madre haría algo así? –negué con la cabeza. Él rió. Se acostó a mi lado y quedamos en silencio. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me quedé completamente dormida. _

_Al despertar, él ya no se encontraba allí. Me levanté, perezosa y Emily entró con sus ojos abiertos como dos platos. Estaba asustada. Bostecé._

_-Buenos díasss –dije, alargando la "s" _

_-No es momento para bromas Anne, levántate ahora. –asentí y me puse mis pantuflas (a mi madre, Claudia, no le gustaba que anduviéramos en "patas" ya que nos ensuciábamos" _

_-¿Qué sucede? –me arrastró hasta su cuarto, al baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. _

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor –asentí lentamente. Me dio $50 y me cerró la mano –ve a comprarme tres pruebas de embarazo._

_Abrí la boca y los ojos -¿¡Estás loca!? ¡¿Y si alguien me ve!? -Emily hizo un puchero. Maldita sea, siempre me convencia con aquella carita de perro mojado. Suspiré -¿Qué pasa? _

_Se quedó en silencio –Anne, no sé si pueda decírtelo…_

_Puse mis brazos en mis caderas: -Emily, tuviste sexo, es obvio pero ¿con quién? –silencio –Sabes que yo sé muy bien del tema, dime cuando y…_

_Me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos en mi boca –si sale positivo, te contaré. Por favor, Anne... –Suspiré y salí del baño._

_Salí a la tienda y me acerqué, mirando a ambos lados, al sector donde se encontraba mi objetivo. Usaba mi capucha para que nadie me reconociera. Agarré tres de los más baratos y más "eficaces" según el envase. Me dirigí a la caja en donde me atendió, CON MUCHA MALA SUERTE, un chico. Pasó los paquetes._

_-¿Algo más señorita? –dijo. Negué con la cabeza y le entregué el dinero. –¡Muchas gracias por su compra! Y señorita –me di la vuelta antes de irme –le aseguro que cuando nosotros la penetramos usamos preservativo –en ese momento pude reconocer la cara del morocho. Kentin._

_Me acerqué hecha una furia y le pegué una cachetada_

_-¡¿Serás insolente?! –todos los compradores y vendedores se dieron la vuelta. El chico sonreía y yo me fui, rápidamente. No quería verlo más._

_Llegué a casa, escondiendo la bolsa de la mirada de las sirvientas. Toqué la puerta y Emily la abrió. Me empujó a su interior e hizo que me sentara en su cama. Esperé unos minutos, más, creo que media hora y ella salió. Entré al baño y me acerqué al lavamanos donde estaban los tres productos con el signo "+"._

_-¿Eso significa positivo? –pregunté. _

_-Si –dijo casi en susurro. _

_Se sentó en su colchón y yo en la silla de su escritorio. –Ahora, ¿me dirás? _

_-Un trato es un trato. –suspiró. –El bebé… es de Castiel –ya lo sabía. –Cuando nos conocimos y tu nos dejaste nos quedamos hablando y descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común pero había algo en él que hizo que yo quisiera estar con él… me hacia acordar a ti. –hice una mueca triste. –tenía un pasado oscuro, sus padres lo abandonaron, consumía drogas y bueno… me acosté con él. _

_-Oh… -dije por lo bajo._

_-Lo hicimos. –tragó saliva. –todos los días cuando podíamos y un día vino aquí a casa y… trajo a un amigo y lo hicimos los tres. –no, por favor que no sea Lys. Lágrimas iban a salir por mis ojos cuando agregó –tenía el cabello negro y se llamaba Viktor. -¡Gracias Dios!_

_-¿Cuándo?..._

_-Hace dos semanas mi periodo no venía… cuando le dije, no le dio importancia, que ya iba a volver y lo hicimos de nuevo y bueno… No sé si estar feliz…_

_-No lo estés. –le dije secamente. –No es nada bueno, si le cuentas a mamá y papá puede ser que te maten, no literal… yo diría –no puedo creer que le este por decir esto –que abortes. _

_-¿Tú crees? _

_-Emily, entiende, Castiel NO va a querer el bebé y tú… tienes tanto por vivir. Usemos nuestros ahorros, creo que así alcanzaremos. Iré, mañana a averiguar para clínicas. _

_-Gracias Anne –me atrajo hacia ella y me abrazó fuertemente. Lloró en mi pecho y yo le acariciaba la cabeza, lentamente. _

_Al otro día, sábado, hice lo que prometí. Averigüé. La mayoría de ellas me sacaron corriendo por preguntar aquellas barbaridades, pero en cambio, una, solo una de las quince, me dijo que sí lo hacían por una suma de más de seis mil euros. Tragué saliva y acepté. Adiós viaje a Sudamérica. Llegué a casa y Emily lloraba. Me acerqué a ella._

_-Castiel… dijo que no me vería nunca más... –lloró. –Anne ¿qué hice mal? _

_-Emily, por Dios, reacciona, tú no hiciste nada malo, él es el tarado. –le apreté la cara con las manos –conseguí clínica, ¿sí? –Aunque me dolía decirlo, agregué –nos cambiaremos de instituto luego, así no lo vemos más. No todo está perdido, me tienes a mí y yo a ti. Emily, por favor escucha, yo mato por ti, tú me diste una segunda oportunidad, te debo mi vida. -Ella se secó las lágrimas y me sonrió.- mañana iré yo sola, tu quédate en casa. Diles a nuestros padres que estas enferma, ellos te creerán. _

_Al otro día, fue a clases. Nadie hablaba, cuando me veían pasar callaban sus murmullos. Aquello no me gustaba nada. Lysandro se acercó a mí._

_-Anne… no sé quién se enteró. Pero están diciendo que tú… eras prostituta. –mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos. –y que te drogabas… ¿es verdad? _

_Se secó mi boca, los ojos de él me penetraban. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. –Sí, Lys, es verdad. -¿para qué mentirle? Era la pura verdad, no podía hacer nada. –pero ahora no, créeme, por favor._

_-Te creo, no te preocupes. –Me besó la mano. _

_-¡Lysandro! ¿¡Qué haces!? –la rubia se acercó a nosotros –aquellas manos pudieron haber tocado cualquier cosa. –gente rió. Se fuerte Anne, se fuerte. _

_Lysandro me atrajo hasta su pecho y me abrazó. –Ámber, si tenemos que pensar en manos, las tuyas serían las más sucias, ya que las de esta pequeña ya fueron lavadas. -Me alejó de aquel lugar, llevándome hasta el patio. –Sería mejor si hoy regresas a tu casa… -Al decir esto, pude ver a Castiel besándose con una chica de pelos castaños y con gran parte trasera y delantera. La mujer tocaba el bulto de él._

_-Lys… -dije y él voltió. _

_-Ah, es la novia de Castiel… llevan más de tres años juntos. -¡¿QUÉ?! –creo que igual ahora se están sobrepasando un poco… -hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_-Y… ¿qué pasará con Emily? _

_-¿Quién? –dijo. Pensó por unos segundos y luego agregó –Ah, la chica de pelos oscuros… Castiel me dijo que lo estaba ayudando con un proyecto._

_Mentiroso. Aquel pelirojo era un mentiroso. Maldito bastardo. Él sabía que mi amiga estaba embarazada y no hacía nada. _

_-¿Anne? –Lys me agarró de la cara y me atrajo hacia él, besando mis labios. -¿Pasa algo? _

_-No, nada. –respondí cuando nos separamos. –pero tienes razón, me debo ir a casa, sería lo mejor. –me sonrió como respuesta y volví a casa._

_Emily no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día. Hacia ejercicio para que la panza no se notara tanto. El aborto estaba programado para dos meses luego de que yo les fui a preguntar, ya que debían conseguir los utensilios y algún médico que se encargue de aquello. _

_Volví al instituto una semana después por órdenes de mi amiga ya que quería saber las nuevas (pobre, ella no sabe que no hablo con nadie… solo con Lys) _

_Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, pude escuchar algunos comentarios._

_-"Castiel está con esa Debrah, van a cumplir cuatro años… como pasa el tiempo" –Violeta._

_-"¿Y esa tal Emily? ¿No era que Castiel se acostaba con ella?" –Iris_

_-"Debió de ser algo pasajero, ella tal vez no satisfacía a un potro como él" –Ámber_

_-"Tengo nuevas" –empezó a decir Peggy –"Descubrí que Emily está embarazada del hijo de Castiel" –todas las chicas soltaron un grito que hizo que más personas se sumaran._

_Me alejé de aquella multitud, aturdida y con miedo. Lysandro se acercó a mí y me besó. _

_-Te extrañé. –dijo. Apoyó sus labios en los míos de nuevo, pidiéndome más. Yo le correspondí. Su lengua jugaba con la mía, mordí su labio inferior, suavemente. Él rió. Nos separamos. _

_-Lyss –dije tristemente. Él no entendió mi cambio de humor. –debo de contrate algo. –La fecha se acercaba y debía empezar a decirle… -me cambiaré de instituto al terminar el trimestre._

_-¿Por qué? –dijo sorprendido. -¿Es por los chismes? No les des importancia,-negué con la cabeza antes de que continuara._

_-Todavía no sé a dónde iré… así que por favor, es una decisión que yo tomé y quiero que… _

_Me interrumpió con un beso –entiendo, está bien. _

_Fui a clase y me senté en mi lugar correspondiente. Sola, ya que Emily no vendría más. El profesor comenzó a tomar Lista._

_-¿Castiel Lutenberge? –nadie respondió. –Ausente- agregó. -¿Iris Cantir? –ella levantó la mano. Continuamos hasta que cada uno estaba anotado en su libreta._

_Castiel faltando, no era raro pero me daba una mala espina. _

_Tocó el timbre y me fui derecho a mi casa. Las sirvientas me dieron la bienvenida y me preguntaron que desearía comer. Les respondí "un pedazo de torta". Me dirigí primero a mi cuarto, dejé mi mochila y luego fui hasta la puerta de Emily._

_-Emily abre –toqué. Nadie respondía. Abrí la puerta, rara vez se encontraba sin llave. No había nadie adentro, la ventana estaba abierta, el frió inundaba el cuarto. La busqué en el baño pero no estaba. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y por un impulso, me asomé. El cuerpo de ella, estaba en el suelo. Grité fuertemente. Dos sirvientas entraron corriendo. Estaba tendida en el suelo, agarrada de las rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente. _

_El funeral fue dos días después. Medio instituto se encontraba allí, vestidos de negro. Lysandro me agarraba del hombro. Lloré todo el día, quedando seca el resto de mi vida. _

_No dejé de ir al instituto. Fui, todos los días, no hubo día alguno en el que yo hubiera faltado. Nathaniel y la directora intentaban hacer que yo me tome una semana, pero al ver que no lo iba a hacer dejaron de intentar. _

_Dos meses después, comencé a pensar en mi venganza, anotaba en una agenda casa paso que daban los tortolitos. El plan era fácil: cuando se encontraran encerrados en el sótano en su sesión matutina de sexo, los iba a asesinar y luego, me suicidaría. _

_Una tarde de invierno, Lysandro y yo nos encontrábamos solos en mi casa. Él intentaba que nuestra relación siguiera. Cada día era tierno, dulce conmigo, pero yo no demostraba emoción alguna. Alguna que otra vez, sonreía solo para dejarlo satisfecho. _

_Estábamos viendo una película, él me besaba el cuello y yo lo abrazaba. Me acostó en el sillón, quedando él arriba mío. Subió su rostro y besó mis labios apasionadamente. Podía sentir como su erección crecía en mi vagina. Él la apretaba para que la sintiera más fuerte. _

_-Anne –dijo, tartamudeando. _

_-Lys, no sé si es el momento –él levantó la vista con una para triste. Ya muchas veces intentó que yo lo hiciera con él, ya llevábamos más de tres meses. Pero no quería, yo lo amaba pero no quería que él pensara que no lo quería._

_Se sentó de nuevo. –Está bien. –suspiró, decepcionado. Se levantó y me besó la frente. _

_-Lyss –antes de irse, agregué. Él se dio la vuelta, con una media sonrisa. –creo que lo nuestro… debe terminar. _

_-¿Qué? –lucia sorprendido. Se acercó y me agarró las manos. -¿Por qué dices eso, princesa?_

_-Es que yo… ya no te quiero –estoy mintiendo, entiéndelo, es por tu bien, te amo. Eres lo único que me queda y tengo miedo de que tú te canses de mí, estoy haciendo esto por mí –ya… siento que es aburrida nuestra relación._

_-Anne, piénsalo bien._

_-Lysandro, lo pensé bien y es lo que YO pienso –le grité. No lo quería ver más, vete ahora, voy a llorar. _

_-Yo te amo… -me susurró._

_-Yo no._

_Se levantó, débil y se fue por la puerta. ¿Rompimos? Tenía ganas de llorar pero las lágrimas no salían así que solamente fui hasta la cocina y agarré el helado del freezer: chocolate con chispas de chocolate y dulce de leche. _

_Fin del FlashBack_

Recordé, triste, el momento en el que le conté todo aquello. Él se quedó abrazando a su amigo y yo, me fui, como una maldita perra sin alma. ¿Cómo podía él estar abrazándome ahora? Me abalancé hacia el frente, él me abrazaba y se abalanzó junto a mí. Al ver aquella reacción, retrocedí.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –le grité, mirando al cielo.

-Loco por ti, Anne. –me susurró en la oreja. –Si tú te mueres, yo también lo haré.

-No, Lys, por favor. –las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos. Las toqué con mis dedos, no podía creerlo. ¿Eres tonta Anne o qué? Si te matas ahora él también lo hará. Retrocedí y me tiré arriba de Lysandro.

-Anne, oh Dios, gracias… -me abrazó más fuerte que nunca y me besó apasionadamente. –nunca hagas algo así. –besó mi rostro y luego mis labios. –Yo te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Lys.

Fin de la Historia.  
¿Les gustó? Estaba probando cosas nuevas  
Dejen sus comentarios  
PD: para las que leen La Sociedad, mil disculpas por no actualizar  
Tengo exámenes pero luego subiré un cap. por día, se los prometo  
Con amor y mucho chocolate y helado,  
LadyAtenea


End file.
